Hondurasball
Latin American |capital = Tegucigalpaball |religion = Roman Catholic Protestant |friends = USAball Costa Ricaball Spainball Syriaball HERMANO MIO! |enemies = Mexicoball Nicaraguaball Guatemalaball Switzerlandball El Salvadorball DRUG REMOVER! ANOTHER DRUG REMOVER! HIJO DE PUTA |likes = People giving money to him, Soccer (Aztecazo), Drugs |hates = Mexicoball, Guatemalaball, Gangs, Homicides Communista putos, Xherdan Shaqiri, Mile Jedinak |predecessor = Greater Republic of Central Americaball |intospace = Maybe |bork = Murder murder, shoot shoot |status = Having a presidential election with some arrangements '' |reality = Republic of Honduras |imagewidth = default }} ' ''' is a countryball in Central America. It is seen as one of the poorest countries in Central America and as a "banana republic" (because their economy is reliant on bananas). It also once had a soccer war with El Salvadorball. They always wants to be like their father, Spainball. But Mexicoball always gets in their way. Honduras, however has the highest homocide rate in the world. They try to keep good relations with it’s brothers but since El Salvador tried stealing their clay, Guatemala trying to transform into communist, and Nicaragua turning into a dictator, The only brother that is in good relations is Costa Ricaball, who is much richer than Honduras. But since the five of them are brothers, somehow they get along despite the mess they are in. Hondurasball sadly cannot into winning World Cup game. History Hondurasball gained independence from Spainball in 1821 and was a part of the First Mexican Empireball until 1823, when it became part of the United Provinces of Central Americaball. It has been an independent republic and has held regular elections since 1838. In the late nineteenth century, Hondurasball granted land and substantial exemptions to several USAball-based fruit and infrastructure companies in return for developing the country's northern regions. After heavy reliance of economy and infrastructure on banana companies, Honduras was defined as a "Banana Republic". In 1969 Hondurasball and El Salvadorball fought what became known as the Football War. Hondurasball, blamed the deteriorating Honduran economy on immigrants from El Salvadorball. The relationship reached a low when El Salvadorball met Hondurasball for a three-round football elimination match preliminary to the World Cup. A few weeks later war erupted after most likely staged border incidents. Currently he is losing reliance on banana industry and his infrastructure is recovering after the 2008 floods. Family * Spainball - Mother * Portugalball - Uncle * Franceball - Aunt * Italyball - Uncle * Argentinaball - Brother * Boliviaball - Brother * Chileball - Brother * Colombiaball - Brother * Costa Ricaball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother * Dominican Republicball - Brother * Ecuadorball - Brother * El Salvadorball - Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Brother * Guatemalaball - Brother * Mexicoball - Brother * Nicaraguaball - Brother * Panamaball - Brother * Paraguayball - Brother * Peruball - Brother * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Uruguayball - Brother * Venezuelaball - Brother * USAball - Half Brother * Gibraltarball - Half Brother * Philippinesball - Adoptive Brother * Brazilball - Cousin Gallery HondurasBall.png|User:ScrewMcGru's Hondurasball Image-1.jpg File:Hondurasball_with_a_gun.png H countries.jpg|This is about the h countries featuring your favorite poor man, honduras ball FEGm8Pm.png|The Americas Image-3.jpg|Central America Strong 82jVevX.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 'pEqSpSN.png VoNkUek.png DCkITRM.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Portugal's Son.png Do Not Cross.png Better Be Stupid.png zh:洪都拉斯球 Category:Central America Category:Catholic Category:America Category:Latin America Category:Anarchist Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Coffee Category:Drugs Category:Poor Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Pro Western Sahara Category:Pro Taiwan Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Ukraine Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Protestant Category:Hondurasball Category:UNball Category:Blue White Category:Anti Venezuela